Contentment
by Mya Bennett
Summary: My first fanfiction to be uploaded. Yay! Brennan and Booth one shot. Not completely based on romance, yeah I love them but its their friendship that truely matters. Isn't it?


Dr. Temperance Brennan stared at her random doodling on the page in front of her. Correction, Brennan didn't doodle, or at least not the way you or I would. No, the piece of paper in front of her currently contained a list of the two hundred and six bones in the human body. She had noticed she had more time on her hands lately, and although she would probably never admit to herself, she was waiting for her partner, _work partner_, Special Agent Seeley Booth to turn up to ask her to lunch.

For what must have been over four years now, he had almost always come to ask her to lunch whether or not they were working on a case. She had hated his constant nagging about the fact that she had to eat at first, she had managed a long time before he came along, she had grown to love their meetings together. He would laugh at her every time she didn't understand, and while it hurt her feelings slightly she knew he would explain it to her and then she would know that little bit more.

Special Agent Seeley Booth entered her office then she tried to hide her list but he was too quick for her. "What are you doing? Are you actually doodling?" He questioned her and she new he already knew what she had been doing.

"Nothing...I was just doing some paperwork" She knew she was a terrible liar and that he wasn't going to let it go.

"You were waiting for me to come and ask you to lunch, I can read you like a book, Bones" He was always so annoying but the way he said her name combined with that mischievous grin put any ideas about arguing with him out of her head.

"So shall we get going then, seeing as you've been waiting for me to come and ask you!" She knew he wasn't going to leave it alone so she would have to ignore it. She grabbed her coat on the way out to his car, determined not to break her bout of silence. He politely opened the door for her, indicating that they could both just forgive and forget. She thanked him for holding the door open for her and she saw the shock in her eyes at the fact she said nothing about this act of chivalry.

On the drive back from the diner Brennan noticed that Booth kept sneaking glances at her. Not the usual guy checking her out kind of glance, he was trying to work out what she was thinking. She could read him better that she could anyone else. Spending almost every waking hour with him for four years it was hard not to become accustomed to his little habits, tells. But behind the working out of what she has thinking there was something else, something she hadn't seen before, and now she was wondering what he was thinking. A part of her was hoping he was thinking about what had occurred earlier. She new she had feelings for him, on what level she didn't know, but she didn't know what he felt. Yes, he had kissed her back under the mistletoe but that was in the heat of the moment and they fought like cats and dogs.

A voice in the back of her head reminded her about the way that little children would always pick on each other when they liked each other, but she forced it out of her head. They were adults, weren't they not six year olds. Without noticing, Booth had turned into the Jeffersonian and was just sitting in the car. She knew he was going to say something and just sat waiting for him to strike up the conversation.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said anything, and it was tactless of me, so sorry" She could tell that he looked quite upset. Something was wrong and she didn't understand why he was being any different than all the other times he wound her up.

"It doesn't matter, honestly Booth." Why was he acting so differently, unless...But that was stupid, he didn't see her like that. She suddenly realised something, if he didn't feel the way she felt then... No she could think about never being with him, it just made her heart start to break.

"Okay, well if you're sure..." They both made to get out of the car and get inside to everyone so that they could stop being so awkward in each others presence. He walked with her, she was going to turn to him and tell him that he didn't have to walk with her, but she didn't trust herself to not voice her thoughts. Although it would probably sound all scientific and off putting so she kept quiet. He walked her to her office, said goodbye and then left to get back to some paperwork. She spent the day busying her self in limbo, trying to distract herself from Booth, although she couldn't really manage it.

He came and insisted on taking her home, not that she had much of a choice, he had driven her to work this morning and Ange had already gone home. She accepted the ride a little reluctantly but decided to not make a fuss, she didn't want him to realise that she was upset as she was.

The drive was quiet and uneventful, she didn't say anything and neither did he, but somehow there was no awkward silence. She let him walk her up to her apartment, she even asked him to stay for a cup of tea, she didn't support coffee in the evening, and again they sat in a contented silence. She couldn't help letting her thoughts drift back to the fact she was never going to be with Booth, her Booth, the man she felt she very well may love and she didn't realise until too late that she was crying.

He was beside her before she could blink, his arms wrapped around her attempting to comfort her, however being in such close proximity to him had the reverse affect, and she only started crying harder. She knew that eventually he would let go, but he didn't and that confused her, enough to take her thoughts of being with him and almost completely stop crying.

"Bones, what on earth is the matter?" She could tell he was worried and she had no way of backing out of this situation so she decided to tell him the truth, he wouldn't take a lie, well she wouldn't tell the complete truth, but enough for it not to be a lie.

"Will I ever find the right man, are my view and opinions on different topics really so unappealing. Am I so unappealing?" With that she burst into tears again. But he let go, and before she noticed he kissed her, just a peck but enough to set her on fire.

"You're beautiful Bones never forget that." He looked into her eyes for what seemed like hours and then he kissed her again. Longer this time and she felt an ache in her heart, not knowing whether this was too good to be true. She kissed him back and she felt his heart race. They parted, he said good bye and left.

Dr. Temperance Brennan collapsed on the sofa in her room, and while she had kissed Special Agent Seeley Booth, and it felt so good and right. She was content in the fact that no matter what their relationship became, he would always be there for her and she knew that even if she didn't get exactly what she wanted it was important that that friendship, that bond, remained.


End file.
